


you treat love like a firework

by purelyhxrry



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelyhxrry/pseuds/purelyhxrry
Summary: Perhaps they were always supposed to spark. Forever incandescent. (Diana & Steve, in reverse.)





	you treat love like a firework

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my corner of the Internet!
> 
> I wrote this fic after partly recovering from the masterpiece that is Wonder Woman. I have so many feelings about this beautiful piece of film, but there are not enough words to describe how important it is to me and how lovely is truly is.
> 
> I wrote this completely from memory from the show I attended last week, so I apologize for any errors. They are completely my own and I will take them as artistic license, not as an actual representation of the movie.
> 
> With special thanks to "the only people for me are the ones who burn, burn, burn", by bookishandbossy, as being a touchstone and inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> Title from "Firework" by Canyon City.

**v.**

The sky is a vibrant contrast to the burning orb as it explodes across the Western horizon: an orange splotch of ink on the cobalt page of the universe. Diana looks up at the object; vivid, strong, piercing - she watches as it explodes. Something inside of her explodes, too.

 

**iv.**

His hands are shaking as they cup her face; delicate, not in the way that insinuates she is weak, but in a way that insinuates she is far more mighty than he, and he is not worthy to even touch her.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't believe. I've given up on believing in so much," he says; faltering, as tiny explosions from gunpowder and smoke echo around them. "Until I met you."

 

There's a brief inhale; her eyes lock with his, fingers clasping around his own.

 

"From the first day I saw you, you were everything I wanted to believe in," he continued, voice heavy, wind whipping. "You can do this, Diana," he says strongly, passion fuelling his words. "I know you can."

 

She tries to tell him, she reaches to her ears - she can't understand -

 

"But I have to go," he urges, voice cracking, eyes pleading. "I wish we had more time." As if to console both himself and her, he smiles faintly. "It's okay. This is what I came here to do."

 

For a moment, he looks away from her, towards the blue horizon filled with black dots of men and warriors fighting in a battle they cannot win. The hangar is illuminated palely by the ghostly light; the sun gone to sleep, no moon. He looks back at her, with such purpose in his eyes, it knocks the breath out of her lungs.

 

"I came to save today, but you... You can save the world." He cups her face one last time, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and nodding sharply. "I love you," he whispers, before leaving her orbit forever.

**iii.**

The sun's rays are barely peeking over the horizon as Steve shows her to her room, shows her how the shower works, explains the concept of a bellboy. She can't help but admire his strength, his sureness, his confidence. The way he holds himself is so unlike most of the other men she has to come to know and meet in this strange world. Steve stands out from the others; he refuses to blend in. Like herself, in a way. She smiles softly.

 

He's running a hand through his hair and he motions towards her bed. "Get a good night's sleep," he suggest - undemanding, friendly. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

 

He hesitates then, as he turns to walk out of the door: he almost says something, then decides against it. Smiling demurely, Diana begins to take off her boots and unbutton her cape.

 

He looks back at her; beautiful and soft, cashmere sweater like oatmeal against his dirty skin. She can see it there: the exhaustion, the desperation for a successful mission. His eyes lock with hers and she muses at the man in front of her. He is so human, so delicate, yet so strong.

 

She smiles at him as he comes closer, something beautiful fluttering deeply in her stomach and rising to her spine, pushing her towards him. Smooth, perfect. There's a slight hitch of breath as he comes into her orbit, her peripheral vision is blurred and all she can see is Steve, Steve, Steve.

 

In one purely blissful moment, his lips crash into hers and a fire inside her starts to burn. The sparks shoot off and turn into fiery butterflies in her stomach as she leans into him; his smell, his touch, his feeling. There's nothing in the world that could separate them, Diana thinks as his hands come up to cup her cheeks. Nothing in the world could make these sparks go dim.

 

**ii.**

As fire turns to ashes, the day torn with blood came to an end: that enchanted day in the small village. The inn behind them was alit with light, a homey warmth spreading over the boulevard cobblestones like a child tiptoeing across a familiar doorstep. 

 

Steve looked at Diana in the warm light, smiling at her beauty and feeling an unfamiliar lightness capture his heart. There was an undeniable joy in the air: a joy he had not allowed himself to succumb to for far too long. But the euphoria of the villagers, of his comrades, of Diana - it was too beautiful a thing to pass by. He allowed himself a small smile as he looked at her: cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling.

 

She catches him smiling at her and her face becomes more serious: not bored, but reverent. "You're so close," she finally whispers, a sort of awe in her voice as she looks at him. Something inside of him relaxes and begins to sing in perfect harmony with her body as they sway across the courtyard.

 

"That's the point," he'd managed, because what else was he supposed to say? What else was he supposed to do when he was falling for a heavenly creature, while he was only a mere man?

 

That was when the snow had started falling; and Steve had mused for a moment how the day that had begun like a nightmare had so quickly turned into a fairytale. Diana cried out with joy as he stared at the fluffy flakes, laughing and giggling like a small child. Seeing her so happy made him happier, he realized. Everything good inside of him was becoming affected by her, already.

 

"Catch one," he suggested, childishly. There is such a strong innocence to her that made him want to feel that way again; not weak, but beautiful and pure in spite of the terrible things he'd seen.

 

"It tastes like nothing," she giggled after doing as instructed, leaning into his warmth as she looked back up to the sky once more - the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, long trails of pink and purple swirling across the sky. He stared down at her in awe and wonder, overcome by a deep sense of fierce loyalty that he had never felt for anyone else before. 

**i.**

There was a moment of perfect serenity; the moment before he opened his eyes, and all there was was a sea of crystal blue, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, the feeling of the pebbles underneath him. For a brief moment, Steve Trevor feels absolutely weightless; unencumbered, chainless. Free.

 

When he opens his eyes, the sun is high in the sky, shimmering off the water. He locks eyes with what he thinks is a star for a moment; before she shifts and the halo around her head turns into a smile.

 

"You're a man," she says, sounding somewhat surprised.

 

He pushes himself up onto his elbow, the bright heat of the sun already warming his collar. "Do I not look like one?" He manages.

 

A small smile appears on the star's lips and he can't help but smile softly back. Something fizzles between them; a spark. The beginning of an explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please be sure to tell me what you think. Come say hi on Tumblr and/or Twitter if you want! @purelyhxrry


End file.
